


[Podfic] Just Before I Let You Down

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom!John, Dom/sub, Failure to Safeword, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Punishment, Safewords, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock acts like the idiot John knows he's not. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Before I Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts), [The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Before I Let You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557829) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



> WARNING: This fic contains neither an abusive relationship nor knowing cruelty. That said, Sherlock fails to safeword when he should, so be aware of that if it's an issue for you.
> 
> Requested by The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting

Length: 28:28  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6d3sowvbije0z1k/Just+Before+I+Let+You+Down.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-before-i-let-you-down) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I Need Some Fine Wine And You, You Need To Be Nicer (Demo Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bNCVD-SO0o) - The Cardigans


End file.
